Power Rangers Samurai Meets Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What if the Power Rangers Samurai were transported into a different then their own but in this world they don't it Samuraizer they call it ShodoPhone instead of Samuraizer. How are the Samurai Rangers support to get back to their world. If you don't like Jayden Shiba and Mia Watanabe being a couple. Then you don't have to read my stories if you don't like being a couple.


Chapter 1: Transported To Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.

Summary: What if the Power Rangers Samurai were transported into a different then their own but in this world they don't it Samuraizer they call it ShodoPhone instead of Samuraizer.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Shiba House.

 **Mentor Ji: So Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: What is Ji?**

 **Mentor Ji: When are you going to tell Mia that your in love with her?**

 **Jayden Shiba: I don't know if she feels the same about me?**

 **Mentor Ji: I can ask her for you?**

 **Jayden Shiba: That would be great thanks Ji.**

 **Mentor Ji: Anytime Jayden.**

 ***Mentor Ji When To Find Mia Watanabe.***

 **Mentor Ji: Mia can I ask you something?**

 **Mia Watanabe: What is it?**

 **Mentor Ji: Do you love Jayden?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah. Why?**

 **Mentor Ji: Just wondering is all?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay then.**

 ***Mia Watanabe's Phone Starts Ringing.***

 **Mentor Ji: Mia is that your phone or Samuraizer?**

 **Mia Watanabe: My phone this time.**

 ***Mia Watanabe Picks Up Her Phone.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Hey Terry.**

 **Terry Watanabe: Big sis can ask a favor?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah. What is it?**

 **Terry Watanabe: Can sing with me at the concert tonight?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Sure? I'll help you Terry.**

 **Terry Watanabe: Thanks Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: No, problem at all.**

 ***They Both Hang Up.***

 **Mia Watanabe: So why'd you wanted to know if I love Jayden or not?**

 **Mentor Ji: When me and Lauren noticed that Jayden's acting weird all day. Isn't that right Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Yeah he's been acting weird all day?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Do you why?**

 **Lauren Shiba: I don't know? But Mentor does.**

 **Mentor Ji: I can't tell you. Jayden would get mad at me. I'm headed back to Jayden now girls.**

 ***Mentor Ji Headed Back To Jayden Shiba.***

 **Lauren Shiba: Guess we'll soon find out what's wrong with Jayden?**

 ***With Mentor Ji And Jayden Shiba.***

 **Jayden Shiba: What did Mia Ji?**

 **Mentor Ji: She says she loves you.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Thanks for her for me.**

 **Mentor Ji: No, problem at all Jayden. So when are you going to tell her Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Don't know yet, Ji.**

 **Mentor Ji: Well, me and can help you out how to tell Mia how feel about her. And Lauren and Emily can help Mia out. She has the same problem as you.**

 **Jayden Shiba: That's good to know?**

 ***The Gap Sensor Goes Off.***

 **Mentor Ji: Nighlok attack.**

* * *

In Town.

 **Jayden Shiba: Samuraizer!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Go, Go Samurai!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Gold Power!**

 **Jayden Shiba:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mia Watanabe:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Lauren Shiba:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Kevin:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mike:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Emily:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Rangers together! Samurai forever!**

 **Mentor Ji: Do it Rangers.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Right!**

 **Nighlok: Samurai Rangers!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Sky Fan!**

 **Jayden Shiba &Lauren Shiba: Fire Smasher!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Let's finish this.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Kantana Strikes!**

 **Jayden Shiba &Lauren Shiba: Samurai Rangers, victory is ours.**

 **Mentor Ji: Nice work Rangers.**

 ***Then A Portal Opened Up To Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Jayden Shiba, Mia Watanabe, Lauren Shiba, Mentor Ji, Kevin, Mike, Emily And Antonio Garcia Were Sucked In.***

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Aaaahhhhh!**

* * *

At The Shiba Mansion.

 **Hikomo Kusakabe: What's wrong Lord?**

 **Takeru Shiba: Well, I'm in love with Mako.**

 **Hikomo Kusakabe: Well, why don't you tell her?**

 **Takeru Shiba: Okay then.**

 ***The Bells Ring.***

 **Hikomo Kusakabe: Gedoshu!**

 **Takeru Shiba: Let's go!**

* * *

In Town.

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Aaaahhhhh!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Where are we?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Don't know?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Don't tell me we're in a different world than our own.**

 **Kevin: Why do you say that Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Just look around.**

 **Mentor Ji: She right we're in a different world than our own?**

 **Mike: Mia do you think a Nighlok sent us here?**

 **Mia Watanabe: I sensed a Nighlok before we were sent here?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Really? So a Nighlok sent us here. Now what?**

 **Emily: How are we support to get back now?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Don't know? Mia do you know?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Let's find that Nighlok that sent us here first?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia:** **Good idea Mia.**

 **?: Huh? Who are you guys?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: We're the Power Rangers Samurai.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: WHAT YOUR THE POWER RANGERS SAMURAI! **

**Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: That's what we just said so don't shout?!**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Can we know your names before we introduce ourselves?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Sure you can.**

 **Jayden Shiba: I'm Jayden Shiba.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm Mia Watanabe. And I also have a younger brother his name Terry Watanabe.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'm Lauren Shiba. And I'm Jayden Shiba's older sister.**

 **Mentor Ji: I'm Mentor Ji. And I'm the Mentor of the Power Rangers Samurai.**

 **Kevin: I'm Kevin.**

 **Mike: I'm Mike.**

 **Emily: I'm Emily. And I also have a older sister her name is Serena.**

 **Antonio Garcia: And I'm Antonio Garcia.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: It's your turn to introduce yourselves.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Right sorry about that Power Rangers Samurai?**

 **Takeru Shiba: I'm Takeru Shiba.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: I'm Mako Shiraishi.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I'm Kaoru Shiba. Takeru Shiba's younger cousin.**

 **Hikomo Kusakabe: I'm Hikomo Kusakabe. And the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger's Mentor.**

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami: I'm Ryunosuke Ikenami.**

 **Chiaki Tani: I'm Chiaki Tani.**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: I'm Kotoha Hanaori. I have an older sister** **Mitsuba Hanaori.**

 **Genta Umemori: And I'm Genta Umemori.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: It's very nice to meet you all.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: All of you as well Jayden, Mia, Lauren, Mentor Ji, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: We'll get know each and every one of you until we figure out a way to get back to our own world.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Guys you know we have to find a way back to our own world.**

 **Jayden Shiba &Lauren Shiba: Mia does have a point you guys, right Mentor Ji?**

 **Mentor Ji: Yeah Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio, Mia's right we need to figure out a way to get back to our own world.**

 **Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Guess your right sorry Jayden, Mia, Lauren and Mentor.**

 **Mia Watanabe: My little brother must be worried about me by now. *Starts To Cry.***

 **Mentor Ji: What are we support to do? Mia's crying!**

 **Lauren Shiba: Jayden comfort her!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Okay, okay. Mia don't cry I'm sure we'll find a way back.**

 **Kevin: I don't think it's working!**

 **Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Now what?!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Chica let's sing a song together?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Huh? Okay then.**

 ** **Antonio Garcia: Got some time to share,the sun is everywhere Take my hand, let's do it together Shake it up and dance, take a- take a chance It's gonna last forever and ever We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-yeah! And all together now,we're gonna show you how... We do it right Everyday All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun... Fun anyway So just come and join us one by one Show what you know-ow!****

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow! We can't let this moment pass... Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow! Let's just make this party last...** ** **Now we're breaking free,everyone can see It's our time,we're groovin' together Shop until we drop, no we never stop Summer fun, we're havin' a party All we want is the best,****

 **Mia Watanabe: Uh oh!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Don't need any regrets**

 **Mia Watanabe: Uh oh!**  
 **Antonio Garcia: . . .no Being with my friends means the world to me Let's do it like**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Everyday All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun Fun anyway So just come and join us one by one**

 **Antonio Garcia: Show what you know-ow**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: We can't let this moment pass...**

 **Antonio Garcia: Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Let's just make this party last...**

 **Mia Watanabe &Antonio Garcia: Yeah, yeah! **

**Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe &Antonio Garcia: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow! We can't let this moment pass...** **Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Let's just make this party last...**

 ***When Mia Watanabe And Antonio Garcia Were Done Singing.***

 **Jayden Shiba &Lauren Shiba: As always Mia has a beautiful singing voice.**

 **Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: You guys do have a point?**

 **Lauren Shiba: We still need to find a way back to our own world?**

 **Antonio Garcia: How are we support to do that Lauren?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Will I never see my little brother, parents, cousins, aunts and uncle ever again?**

 **Jayden Shiba: *Hugs Mia Watanabe.* Don't worry Mia, we'll find a way back?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Jayden? Thank you.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Jayden's right we'll find a way back to our own world so don't worry, Mia.**

 **Mentor Ji: We have to figure out a way back.**

 **Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: But how Mentor?**

 **Mentor Ji: We'll just have to find that Nighlok that sent us here?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Are you saying that if we find that Nighlok that sent us here we'll be able to go back to our own world?**

 **Mentor Ji: Yes, that's correct Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm glad we won't be stuck here forever.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah relieve. I'm totally glad we be stuck here forever.**

 **Nighlok: Well, well? Samurai Rangers!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Nighlok?**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: That's a Nighlok and Moogers from your world?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yes, this is a Nighlok and Moogers from our world. We'll be care of our Nighlok and Moogers so don't interfere.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Right?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samuraizer!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Go, Go Samurai!**

 **Jayden Shiba:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mia Watanabe:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Lauren Shiba:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Kevin:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mike:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Emily:** **Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Rangers together! Samurai forever!**

 ***It Was A Snell Nighlok With Tenticals.***

 **Nighlok: MOOGERS ATTACK!**

 ***The Power Rangers Samurai Were Fight A Group Of Moogers, But Every Time They Defeated A Group More Come***

 ***Then He Graped A Little Girl About To Hurt Her.***

 **Mia Watanabe: No! Let her go!**

 **Nighlok: As you wish?**

 ***The Nighlok Throwing The Girl To A Tall Building.***

 ***Mia Watanabe Doved In To Save Her.***

 **Mia Watanabe: You will pay for what you did! *Mia Watanabe Then Jumped On Top Of The Moogers Head And Going To The Nighlok.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Take this you moogers! *Hitting Them With His Fire Smasher.***

 ***Jayden Shiba Saw Mia How Graceful She Was When She Was Jumping.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia WATCH OUT!**

 ***But It Was Too Late She Was Hit By One Of The Tenticles.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Aaaaaa!**

 ***But Mia Watanabe Got Up.***

 ***Mia Watanabe And The Nighlok Were Fighting One On One. They Were Evenly Match But Both Were Getting Tired.***

 **Nighlok: Here Pinky, here's a surprise for you. Tenticle smash!**

 ***The Nighlok Wraped Mia Watanabe With His Tenticles And Shocking Her.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Mia Watanabe Screaming In Pain.***

 **Nighlok: Now give me your life energy? *The Nighlok Draining Her.***

 **Jayden Shiba: NOOOOOO! *Jayden Shiba Running Trying To Free Her But Electricity Hit Jayden And Sented Him Flying A Building.***

 ***Then The Rest Of The Rangers Came And Try But The Nighlok Used Her Powers Against Them.***

 **Nighlok: Your no use for me anymore. *Throwing Mia Watanabe To A Building.***

 ***When Mia Watanabe Was Being Throwned She Fell Into A Deep Coma But Likely Jayden Shiba Caught Her Before She Crashed Into The Building.***

 **Nighlok: If you want her life energy back you battle me here again but I'm never coming back to the human world also you have 36 hours.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia wake up. Please wake up.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Mia/Mia-Chan/Mia-San?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Is there a place we could take her before she wakes up?**

 **Kaoru Shiba: How about you guys come to the Shiba Mansion?**

 **Mentor Ji: That would be great thank you.**

 **Hikomo Kusakabe: Not at all.**

* * *

At The Shiba Mansion In The Infirmary.

 ***She Was Good But She Looked Weaker.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Don't worry she'll be alright?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Guess your right.**

 **Takeru Shiba: You must care about her a lot don't you Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah I do care about Mia.**

4 Hours Later.

 ***Mia Watanabe Started To Wake Up.***

 **Jayden Shiba: How do you feel?**

 **Mia Watanabe: I feel all tired and weak. *Whispered.***

 **Emily: You guys Mia's awake! Here drink some tea you will feel better.**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Mia Watanabe Dranked Her Tea. She Started To Fall Back To Sleep.***

 **Emily: You guys she's falling back to sleep.**

 **Antonio Garcia: *Then Antonio Had A Plan To Get The Nighlok Back To Their World.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Can you guys the Shinkenger's stay with Mentor and Lauren to watch Mia?**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Sure we can.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Thank you. We'll be back.**

* * *

In Town.

 ***Everyone Was Working On Antonio's Plan And It Did Work.***

 ***They Fought The Nighlok And Won.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, victory is ours.**

 **Emily: Mia's going to be okay now.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah your right. Let's head back to the Shinkenger's Shiba Mansion.**

 **Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah let's head back.**

 ***They Headed Back To The Shiba Mansion.***

* * *

At The Shiba Mansion.

 ***Mia Looked So Lifeless And Skinny To The Bone And Pale After She Battle The Nighlok.***

 ***Now She Looked Beautiful Like Her Oldself Again But She Is Not Waking Up.***

 **Jayden Shiba: You guys Mia's not waking up. *Shaking Her To Wake Up.***

 ***Then An Arrow Shot In The Infirmary.***

 **Nighlok: If you ever want Pinky to wake up you need her true loves kiss but one wrong answer she will never wake up and may die. So choose wisely also she has 2 hours before she dies.**

 **Mike: Who knows who her true love is?**

 **Emily: I bet Jayden.**

 ***Jayden Shiba Started To Blush A Bit.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Okay I'll kiss her. *Blushing Red As His Suit.* NO ONE SEES!**

 ***Then Everyone Left.***

 ***Then Jayden Shiba Kissed On The Lips. Her Lips Were As Sweet As Candy And As Soft As Cotten Candy. The Kiss Last About 1 Minute. Then Everyone Came In. She Started To Wake Up.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Jayden you saved me. *She Then Hugged Jayden Shiba.***

 ***Everyone Hugged Her.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Mentor, Lauren, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio.**

3 Days Later.

 ***Mia Watanabe Was In Her Bed Recovering When She Began To Think That There Was Something Weird Going On When She Was In A Coma. She Can See Everything Around Her.***

 ***Then Someone Knock On Her Door.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Who is it?**

 **Jayden Shiba: It's Jayden. May I come in.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes.**

 **Jayden Shiba: How are you feeling?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Little weak.**

 **Jayden Shiba: I want to ask you something?**

 **Mia Watanabe: What?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Would you like to go out with me?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, I would love to. *She Blushed A Bit.***

 ***Then They Kissed.***

 **Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS TOLD EACH OTHER!**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: So did they loved each other for a while now.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah they did.**

 ***Jayden Shiba And Mia Watanabe Pulled A Way From Each Other.***

 **Jayden Shiba: You guys just had to ruined my moment with Mia didn't you!**

 **Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: We're sorry Jayden! Please forgive us.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Okay I forgive you. But don't do it again.**

 **Antonio Garcia: How about we start with finding the Nighlok that sent us here.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Good idea Antonio? Ready to go guys?**

 **Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah let's go Jayden.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: We're coming with you guys.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: We were about to ask you guys if you wanted to come with us?**

* * *

In Town.

 **Mia Watanabe: *Mia Uses Her Power Symbol To Find The Nighlok That Sent Them To Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.***

 **Nighlok: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Nice work Chica.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks Antonio.**

 **Mentor Ji: You know what to do Ranger.**

 ***The Power Rangers Samurai Nod Their Heads.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Samuraizer!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Go, Go Samurai!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mike: Samurai Ranger, Raedy.**

 **Emily: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Nighlok: How'd you get me here?**

 **Jayden Shiba: It was thanks to our Pink Samurai Ranger using her Power Symbols. So your the Nighlok that sent us here?**

 **Nighlok: Come get me Samurai Rangers!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: This is goodbye Shinkenger.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Will we ever meet you guys again.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: ****Use your power symbols if you ever want to visit our world I know you call it differently here. Mojikana was it you call it here in this world.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Yeah. And we'll definitly come visit your world.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Until we meet again.**

 ***They Jumped Into The Portal Back To Power Rangers Samurai.***

* * *

In Town In Power Rangers Samurai.

 **Mike: Looks like we're back in our world.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Let's take care of this Nighlok and not let him sent people to a different world again.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'm doing here? You guys go ahead and handle the Nighlok.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Lion Folding Zord!**

 **Kevin: Dragon Folding Zord!**

 **Mike: Bear Folding Zord!**

 **Emily: Ape Folding Zord!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Turtle Folding Zord!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Claw Zord! Light Zord! And Octo Zord!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Mega Mode Power! Zords Combind!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, victory is ours.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm glad we're back home Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Me too, Mia.**

* * *

At The Shiba House.

 **Mike: What should we do since we just got back from another world?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Don't know?**

 **Jayden Shiba: How about we all just go out somewhere?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Yeah let's do that!**

 **Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Fine with us.**

 **Mia Watanabe: But where should we go Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: How about the Amusement Park?**

 **Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Okay then.**

* * *

At The Amusement Park.

 ***They Headed On The Roller Coaster.***

 ***After The Roller Coaster Ride.***

 **Lauren Shiba: That was fun guys.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Come on Mia let's go.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Huh? Where to?**

 **Jayden Shiba: We're going to ride a Ferris Wheel together.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay then.**

 ***Jayden Shiba And Mia Watanabe Headed Onto The Ferris Wheel.***

 ***When They Were Done Riding The Ferris Wheel.***

 **Antonio Garcia: Alright where should we go next.**

 **Mike &Kevin: How about a Cafe?**

 **Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah let's go to a Cafe.**

 **Lauren Shiba: What do you think Jayden and Mia?**

 **Jayden Shiba &Mia Watanabe: We're okay with it.**

* * *

At The Cafe.

 **Jayden Shiba: What do you guys think we should order?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Don't know?**

 **Kevin: I'll have fried chicken.**

 **Mike: I'll have beef stick.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'll have that beef stew.**

 **Antonio Garcia: I'll just have fish.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Then Mia and I are having a strawberry cake.**

 **Lauren Shiba: That's right you guys already had lunch.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah we did before we left the Shiba House.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Ready head back.**

 **Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah head home.**

* * *

At The Shiba House.

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Did you come for visit to our world which you guys used you mojikara to get here?**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Yeah we did.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Say Mia when's our concert with your little brother?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Tomorrow night.**

 **Antonio Garcia: We should bring the Shinkengers to our concert! Now that would be Golden.**

 **Jayden Shiba &Mia Watanabe: Ah haha.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Mia let's practice for the concert?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay then.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Got some time to share,the sun is everywhere Take my hand, let's do it together Shake it up and dance, take a- take a chance It's gonna last forever and ever We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-yeah! And all together now,we're gonna show you how... We do it right Everyday All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun... Fun anyway So just come and join us one by one Show what you know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow! We can't let this moment pass... Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow! Let's just make this party last...** **Now we're breaking free,everyone can see It's our time,we're groovin' together Shop until we drop, no we never stop Summer fun, we're havin' a party All we want is the best,**

 **Mia Watanabe: Uh oh!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Don't need any regrets**

 **Mia Watanabe: Uh oh!**

 **Antonio Garcia: No, no, no, no, no, no, no... Being with my friends means the world to me Let's do it like**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Everyday All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun Fun anyway So just come and join us one by one**

 **Antonio Garcia: Show what you know-ow**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: We can't let this moment pass...**

 **Antonio Garcia: Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Let's just make this party last...**

 **Mia Watanabe &Antonio Garcia: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe &Antonio Garcia: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow! We can't let this moment pass...**

 **Antonio Garcia: Know-ow**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Let's just make this party last...**

 ***When They Were Done Singing.***


End file.
